1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to oral hygiene and, more specifically, to a device that prevents dehydration of the mouth. The Invention is especially intended to be worn by a human while sleeping and, essentially, seals the mouth to force a user to breathe through his nose, not his mouth. The Invention can also be used to prevent snoring, upper respiratory tract infection and to lessen sinus irritation and middle ear infection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been suggested for sealing the mouth to prevent breathing through the mouth during sleep. Such devices are typically employed to prevent snoring. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,892 seals the exterior of the mouth with a mouth piece that is held in place with straps that fasten around and behind the head. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,354,652; 4,817,636; 5,640,974; and 5,690,121 teach mouth pieces of different designs which seal in whole or in part the exterior of the mouth. These mouth pieces employ adhesives to fix the mouth piece to the users face and to maintain the mouth piece in position.
Other devices which have been suggested for preventing snoring are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,227 and 5,720,302. These patents teach mouth pieces which are inserted into the mouth and have a lip shield that covers the exterior of the mouth. The mouthpiece in the '227 patent also has a central socket for the tongue and four channels, two for the teeth and two for the lips. It is molded as an integral unit and completely seals the mouth and separates the jaws and the lips from each other. A problem with such a device is that it raises the bit and may lead to TMJ problems. Furthermore, it prevents swallowing because the tongue is held in the central socket.
The '302 patent teaches a device with one or more holes in the lip shield for breathing and a denture member for covering only the lower teeth and separating the teeth in the lower jaw from the teeth in the upper jaw. The fact that the device of the '302 patent separates the teeth may lead to TMJ problems and will prevent swallowing. Normally, the teeth must be together to allow for swallowing. Furthermore, because of the holes in the lip shield, air can circulate into the mouth leading to dehydration of the mouth.
A device worn in the mouth, over an extended period of time and, especially at night while one is sleeping, should not separate the teeth because separating the teeth, for extended periods of time, can lead to TMJ problems and prevents the normal reflex of swallowing saliva. Furthermore, it is important to promote the flow of saliva in the mouth and to prevent dehydration of the mouth. When the mouth is closed, saliva washes the teeth and prevents bacterial growth around the gingiva and teeth, however, when the mouth is open, the patient automatically breathes through his mouth, causing dehydration of the mouth which, in turn, can lead to bacterial growth and infection. Additionally, it is beneficial in certain circumstances, to employ a saline solution or a saliva substitute solution to wash the teeth and the gum area to assist the saliva in its function.